1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for signal processing and, more specifically, to methods and systems for separating a signal into different components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal separation (SS) is a separation of any digital signal originating from a source into its individual constituent elements, such that those elements may be deconstructed, isolated, extracted, enhanced, or reconstituted in isolation, in part, or in whole. SS may be performed on any form of data including auditory data and/or visual data or images. SS may be performed using a plurality of source dependent methodologies including principal components analysis, singular value decomposition, spatial pattern analysis, independent component analysis (ICA), computational auditory scene analysis (CASA) or any other such technique.
Conventional SS techniques typically require prohibitive amounts of processing to achieve real or near real time performance and are thus far quite often incapable of effectively identifying and isolating signal sources within a given signal. There is therefore a need for a system and algorithms for operating such a system that provides for real or near real time signal separation.